


Peter Parker And The Birthday Typewriter

by pete_parkour



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Band Fic, M/M, Peter is a dork, mlm author, more tags as I go along, the college 5 are in a band :)), theatre kid!johnny storm, welll 4 of them. peter is there for support, writing this at 2ammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pete_parkour/pseuds/pete_parkour
Summary: Peter got a typewriter for his birthday. He isn't exactly wowed by it at first but Aunt May says he needs a mode of self-expression to go along with his photography and so he decided ,"why the hell not".





	Peter Parker And The Birthday Typewriter

It was Peter’s birthday when he got that thing. He forgot who it was from but he just kept it in his room for months until today.

It’s a bright orange typewriter, it took a good chunk of his desk and he never really used it. He mostly forgot about the old thing.

It was fall and he was in his dorm emailing Aunt May, His friends were out at band practice and he was planning on spider-manning the whole night but as it turns out, the streets were calmer on this particular day. 

Now there are 3 things he could do:

  * Sleep (Well-needed.)
  * Go to the gang and watch them practice.
  * Call the guy who’s been on your mind for days.

_ Hm.  _ He thought.  _ Decisions, Decisions. _

He decided to check out “The Syklonez”. 

They were practicing at a nearby recording studio and when Peter entered the room they were practicing in they all looked up, pleased to see him. 

"Hey, guys! Whatcha playing? I don't think I've heard it before." 

"Gwen wrote a piece on guitar and we're experimenting to make It a full-blown song!" MJ proudly put her arm around Gwen, "All we need is lyrics.." she said, voice drifting a bit. They've been doing covers the whole time they've been together but wanted to do something original, sadly nobody here could write lyrics. 

"Well  _ I  _ love it!" Peter cheered and clapped for them.  _ 'I love you'  _ he wanted to tell his friends. 

After the practice session they went to Peter and Harry's apartment and flipped through Netflix for a bit before watching Star Trek. After 3 episodes Gwen and MJ drove home, Harry was next to Peter dozing away. 

Peter sighed and went to his room where the typewriter sat, he had a lot of things to say but didn't know how to say it. He checked his messages for a guy he may or may not adore and then he sat on his old office chair and began to think and think and think, the dusty typewriter accumulating dust. Well, Aunt May always said he needed a creative outlet. He had photography of course but one that isn't job related. He moved the typewriter close to him, not having touched it in years and also forgetting his strength he overestimated how heavy it was. 

And so, Peter Parker began to write: 

_ I hide a mask  _

_ And I hide behind it  _

_ Anger may fill me  _

_ But love is my fuel  _

_ I love you all  _

_ I love you all  _

_ I love you all  _

_ I love you even if I never call  _

_ I love you even if I fall  _

_ I love you even if I never see you at all  _

_ I love you  _

_ I love you  _

_ I really really do  _

_ I hide a mask  _

_ And I hide behind it  _

_ Anger may fill me  _

_ But love makes me fight it  _

He wasn't a writer. He wasn't a poet. But he felt good about this. He felt good.

After he wrote, he went back to text Johnny and like every night they talked for hours and hours. Unlike every night, Peter slept well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO I'm still figuring this out bc this is me INDULGINGGG so like. Like. Bear with me here I promise It'll be better. Also its 3ammmmmmmmm woohoo I promise I won't be sleep deprived next time

**Author's Note:**

> ive literally never posted a fic b4 lol this isnt 4 ppl this is 4 me. BUT ENJOY!!!


End file.
